Too Cold
by kindakrazymess
Summary: After taking Sophie home, Jacqueline Frost hears a familiar voice she can't place. She follows the young voice to a cave: Pitch's hideout. To make sure Jacqueline can't help with Easter...Pitch does the unthinkable to her. Warning: rape, blood, violence, my sadistic creeper mind. Fem!Jack Frost
1. Chapter 1

**Hayyy...**

**So...I'm not sure why I like the plot of Pitch raping Jack (fem!Jack) but I just do...probably because I creeper...but hey, to each their own...right?**

**WARNING: Mentions of rape, suggestive themes, inappropriate junk, violence, blood, and all that good stuff.**

**WARNING!: I'm a sadist and a creeper, so watch out. Because i'm outside your window...snatchin' yo people up. **

**Hide yo' kids.**

**Hide yo' wife.**

**I'm sorry...sorry not sorry HAHAHA someone help me...*takes ADHD meds***

I died when I was fifteen.

I had never gotten to do the things most girls my age dreamed about. Holding hands with cute boy, having my first kiss, getting asked to a dance, one day getting married, having children of my own...being a mother...

But here I am.

Saving my little brother Emmet from a cold death by icy lake.

But here I am.

Disliked by all other spirits, living a immortal lonely life.

But here I am.

Chosen to be a Guardian. But then I heard a little boy's voice that sounded...so...familiar. I followed his voice to a wooden bed frame, a tunnel dug underneath. Inside, a ambush from Pitch Black awaiting.

But here I am.

Lying on the cold ground. Ice surrounding me. His cold hands finally stop groping and grabbing at me, pulling at cold skin and hair. My once long white hair now choppy from being cut. My pale skin now littered in bruises, hickeys, bite marks and scratches. Blood oozes from between my legs. My blue shirt, brown leggings, underwear, and breast bindings long gone torn off me, leaving me to the full access of Pitch Black.

Everything is...blurry. My head hurts, a pounding throb that just won't go away. The physical wounds he left on my body sting, but they are nothing compared to the burning feeling between my legs.

I suddenly feel my body being wrapped in nightmare sand, disappearing into the dark shadowy substance.

Maybe...it was meant to be that way. Lost in shadows forever; a unwanted girl.

"Where's Jacqueline?!"

"I-I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"She just went to return Sophie home, but she hasn't come back..."

"North!" Bunnymund yelled, fists clenched, "I hate to say it, but without that stupid winter spirit, we're dead!"

North sighed. "I-I know."

"I can't believe he didn't come!"

"No eggs...this is the worst Easter ever."

"I...I bet the Easter bunny doesn't even exist."

The four standing guardians looked to right. There was a group of kids about eight year old, putting down their egg baskets and walking home.

"Hey kids! Wait up!" Bunny ran up in front of one of the boys, but to all of the guardian's amazement, the child walked straight through the Easter spirit.

"They-They don't believe in me anymore!" Bunny shouted. "It's all that goddam Jacqueline's fault!"

"Bunny, calm down." Tooth said softly.

"No! My holiday! The one day of the year! Ruined! By a three-hundred year old spirit?!" Bunny yelled.

All of a sudden, a burst of dark sand exploded into the air.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the guardians! Tell me...hows your newest little member?" Pitch smirked.

"What do you want Pitch?! Haven't you done enough already!?" Bunny scoffed.

Pitch laughed maniacally. "Oh please, i'm not even half way done...where's your little snowflake?"

Bunny clenched his fists. "Shes not here!"

Pitch smiled like he knew something. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say that."

-**-SHELBY**


	2. Chapter 2

"They-They don't believe in me anymore!" Bunny shouted. "It's all that goddam Jacqueline's fault!"

"Bunny, calm down." Tooth said softly.

"No! My holiday! The one day of the year! Ruined! By a three-hundred year old spirit?!" Bunny yelled.

All of a sudden, a burst of dark sand exploded into the air.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the guardians! Tell me...hows your newest little member?" Pitch smirked.

"What do you want Pitch?! Haven't you done enough already!?" Bunny scoffed.

Pitch laughed maniacally. "Oh please, i'm not even half way done...where's your little snowflake?"

Bunny clenched his fists. "Shes not here!"

Pitch smiled like he knew something. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say that."

North growled, "What did you do with Jacqueline?!"

"Why don't you find out?" Pitch laughed. He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, from a puff of sand and smoke, Jackie dropped on the ground. From the explosion of nightmare sand, Pitch disappeared, leaving Jacqueline lying still on the grass.

The first thing Bunny noticed about the girl: She was completely naked.

The second thing Bunny realized about the girl: She was covered in bruises, scratches, bite marks and blood.

The third thing that freaked Bunny out: She wasn't moving.

I don't remember anything after being engulfed in nightmare sand.

Everything was so...blurry. It was almost like I was looking and hearing through water.

I saw bright colors and loud sounds around me...I thought I saw the outlines of the Guardians...Tooth's frantic shrill, North's booming voice, even Bunny's Australian accent.

Then everything went dark. I vaguely remember being gently lifted, cold breeze on my face, a few drops of water landing on my cheeks...almost like tear drops. But—I wasn't crying. No, someone was crying over me.

Then full darkness came.

**Thank you dollies!**

**-Shelby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aye :)**

**So by popular demand i'm going to continue this story for a few more chapters, THEN go into the sequel**

**Keep eye out for new chapter coming VERY VERY VEYR VERY VEEERRRYYY soon. Like...later today or tomorrow :)**

**Love you all!**

**-Shelby **


	4. Chapter 4

Phil sat in his office chair, filling out the medical sheet for the young frost girl in the med bay.

Name: Jacqueline Frost

Age: 300+

Gender:Female

Height:5'0 feet

Weight:100 lbs.

Hair color:White

Skin color:White

Eye color: Blue

D.O.B:Unknown

Phil's hand hovered over the paper for a second. He...He didn't even know the girl's birthday or age...but he knew things...things he had never wanted to see of the girl.

Phil shivered at a not so distant memory.

He put his pen down to complete the report when North came up to him.

"Phil..." North said, voice no longer jolly, face pale.

Phil nodded towards him slightly, clicking his pen.

"I...I need you to do something for me..." North said.

Phil nodded again, responding in his language, "What is it?"

"Would you ask one of the female yetis, preferably Dana, you know, because shes most trained, well, anyway...Would you ask Dana to...to perform a r-rape kit on Jackie?"

Phil snapped the pen in two.

I opened my eyes.

For a moment of blissful ignorance, I couldn't feel anything, didn't remember anything. I actually thought I was in my favorite tree in Burgess.

Then I remembered everything.

I felt everything.

My body felt like it was one fire.

My eyes felt heavy, not just from exhaustion, but from pain, like they were swollen. My lips felt slightly numb, along with my finger tips and feet. My calves stung, like I had just gotten a bunch of cuts and poured lemon juice on them. My chest felt heavy, every breath feeling stiff and constricted. My back burned...a pain I had never felt before.

My stomach...I couldn't even begin to describe the feeling.

I tried to sit up, but I only got a inch off the bed before I collapsed back into the white sheets surrounding me.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and getting use to the stinging sensation of my body, I started to look around.

The walls were white.

The ceiling was white.

The bed and sheets I was on was white.

Even the floor was a white tile.

Almost like...a hospital?

But...where was I?

"Ennnnguhhhh..." I moaned with frustration and pain.

"Your awake!" A shrill voice squealed.

I looked to my right and realized that the Tooth Fairy was sitting in a chair to my side.

"T-Tooth?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

Tooth gave me a small smile, "Yup. How are you...feeling?"

I groaned a little, fidgeting a bit. "Fantastic."

"Do you...remember anything?" Tooth asked quickly, her bright eyes focusing on my face.

"I-...Pitch he-" My sentence was interrupted by a loud sob escaping my throat, surprising both of us.

Toothiana immediately rushed closer, grabbing and tissue. "Shh, shhh, sweetheart its okay."

She dabbed at the tears rubbing down my cheeks.

"He...He raped me." I sobbed, throat feeling like I had swallowed a dozen hot rocks.

Tooth's dabbing faltered for a moment, but then she continued.

"Its...Its okay Jackie. Pitch Black will never. Ever. Ever. Touch you again." Tooth assured.

"But...did you guys defeat him?" I asked, voice gruff.

Tooth looked down with a sigh, "No. No we didn't."

"What? But-...But..." I stammered.

"Jackie don't overwork yourself. You need to heal." Tooth consoled, stroking some white hair from my face.

I flinched at her touch. Although the fairy's nimble, warm and smooth fingers were nothing like Pitch's rough, cold and harsh hands, the touching just...made me remember what had happened between us more. I remembered him clawing and scratching at me, his teeth sinking into my body, the way he kept groping and touching me...everything just came back at once.

Tooth's fingers immediately drew away from my hair line.

"Sorry." Tooth muttered, her eyes wide.

I coughed a little, my lungs burning for more air, but my chest restricted with bandages and the tightness of bruised flesh.

Toothiana reached onto the counter and picked up a glass of water. She eased the cup to my lips and helped me gulp down some of the drink.

"Th-Thank you Tooth." I said quietly.

"Of course Jackie. How do you feel?" Tooth asked again.

"It...It hurts." I said softly.

Tooth was silent for a few minutes.

"Pitch...what happened to him?" I asked.

"He...He got away. He appeared in front of us, taunted us a little, then with a big 'poof!' of nightmare sand...you appeared in the grass. And...And you were naked, and...there was so much blood and you weren't moving..." Toothiana wiped a tear from her eye. "Pitch disappeared with the small explosion of sand."

Jacqueline shuddered at the thought of Pitch.

"But...you should be out fighting Pitch! Not here with me." Jackie fought.

Tooth shook her head. "There has been some complications..."

"What?" Jacqueline asked, confused.

The Tooth Fairy sighed. "Losing Easter was hard on all of us. So many believers lost...We're all drained of energy. We have barely any belief fueling us. And, all of that belief, is thanks to you."

"Me?" Jackie's face scrunched up.

"You always play with all of the children...they know something is there with them, giving them joy, snowball fights, and days off from school...they just don't know what or who it is." Tooth smiled.

Jacqueline's throat felt very sore, but she continued to speak anyway. "Where are the rest of the Guardians?"

Tooth cleared her throat. "Well, about that..."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door lightly, causing both females to jump, Jackie slightly more scared than Tooth.

"Are you ready to see the others? Warning...there a bit...uhm...different." Tooth bit her lip.

Jacqueline took a deep breath and nodded. "L-Let them in."

Tooth walked to the door, rather than flying, giving evidence of how exactly low on energy the Guardians were. Tooth opened the door and let one large person in.

North hobbled in, leaning heavily on a cane. His white hair looked more gray, her skin more wrinkly, and his eyes had less of a twinkle.

In the crook of his arm he held a large gray rabbit, almost cradling the animal.

North stumbled onto a chair at the end of the right side of the hospital bed, collapsing into the chair with a huff. He gently placed the bunny on the end of the bed.

With a start, Jackie realized the bunny...was...Bunny?

"Bunnymund?" Jackie questioned, voice still hoarse.

The bunny turned towards her sheepishly. "Yeah..its me."

"What...H-How?" Jacqueline asked in her raspy voice.

"Eh, Easter was really hard on all of us. Especially Bunny." North admitted.

"I...I'm sorry I wasn't there. I could've helped-" Jackie began sadly.

Bunny interrupted her, "Aye. Theres nothing you could have done. If anythin', we should've been there for you."

Jackie shook her head solemnly.

Bunny put his small paws on the girl's feet, which were covered by the thin white sheet.

"Look snowflake, I would rathah' lose my holiday over and over again, than let Pitch do wha' he did to ya once." Bunny stated, his light green eyes serious.

Jacqueline began to cry, burying her face in her hands.

Tooth rushed to her side, patting her gently on the back, quietly whispering encouraging words.

Bunny looked down, ashamed of himself. He was so quick to blame the spirit for ruining Easter. He hadn't even thought she might be in trouble. Bunny was ashamed of himself. Of what he had become. Weak.

For about ten minutes, the only sound in the room was the young girl's sobs.

Finally, she looked up, wiping a few final tears from her cheeks, carefully to avoid the few cuts and bruises on her face.

"Whats...what are we going to do?" Jacqueline asked, sniffling.

North spoke up, "We wanted to check in on you first, then Bunny, Tooth and I are going to go searching for Pitch and protect the last few lights."

"D-Don't leave me alone! Please..." Jacqueline begged, fear plastered on her face.

The sight of how terrified Jacqueline was made all of the Guardians sick.

"We won't. The yetis and elves are all here." North reassured.

"And we won't be long." Bunny added in.

Jackie nodded slowly.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**BTW this was five pages on open office...cough cough O_o**

**-Shleby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited and followed! Virtual popsicles to you!**

**For those who just read and didn't review or anything...tsk tsk**

**SUPER EMBARRASING: I SPENT SO MUCH TIME LOOKING FOR MISTAKES IN MY LAST CHAPTER I DIDN'T THINK TWICE ABOUT MY SIGNATURE...**

**I SPELLED MY OWN NAME WRONG**

**SHLEBY...HOPEFULLY I GET IT RIGHT TODAY :)**

**Please review :)**

For once in over a thousand years, the workshop was quiet.

Instead of the loud commotion of yetis making toys, the gentle giants were just simply tinkering quietly. Even the elves were staying out of trouble, the bunch of them sitting around the dim fire and nibbling cookies.

The loudest sound was one yeti, walking swiftly towards the medbay.

Her name was Dana.

She was one of the dozen female yetis at the pole, but she was the most trained female in medical emergencies and situations.

The medbay of the pole was usually very quiet, often vacant besides the few yetis of elf that got in a minor accident.

In Dana's arms was a clipboard with a few empty sheets of paper and a pen. Balancing on the edge of the board was a medium/small sized box.

_This is stupid._

_I should be helping the Guardians! I just slowed them down..._

_They don't stand a chance against...Pitch Black without me!_

_Then again...Pitch did manage to-...take me down. But that was a surprise attack! Now i'll have the upper hand because he won't be expecting me. _

Gritting her teeth, Jackie slowly sat up.

Dana couldn't believe her eyes. She had helped the other yetis stitch up the girl, bandage her body, and give her sleeping medication.

But...the frost child was nowhere to be seen.

The clipboard, pen, papers and rape kit slipped out of her arms with a thud.

Jacqueline Frost was gone...the window open.

Flying without my staff...not as easy as I thought it would be.

I had no clue where my staff was, whether it was broken or not.

The wind more or less carried me, cradling me with a cold gentle breeze.

I had no idea where the wind was taking me, but after a few minutes of flying, it finally set me down on the window sill of a familiar house.

Jamie's room.

"Okay...so you and me are what they call...cross roads. I have believed in you for a really long time...my whole life in fact! So you kinda owe me this. All I need is a sign...a sign that your real!" Jamie said, speaking to a stuffed rabbit on his bed.

Jacqueline watched with shock as Jamie muttered something then pushed the bunny toy off the bed.

Wincing, Jacqueline raised up her sore arms and coated the window of the boys room with a thin layer of frost.

Jamie turned toward the window, eyes wide. An Easter egg was being drawn in the frost by an unseen hand.

Jamie gasped as a bunny was being drawn in the thin frost. "H-Hes real." He whispered.

Suddenly the Bunny popped off the window, jumping around the room, then bursting into snow. One of the small snowflakes landed on Jamie's nose tip, reminding the boy of what his mother had said to him earlier.

"Jacqueline Frost." Jamie gaped, eyes wide.

Jackie froze. (Pun not intended. Nope totally intended. Sorry not sorry)

"You-...You said my name!" Jackie cried out, voice raspy.

Jamie turned around and stared where Jacqueline was standing.

"Wait...C-Can you hear me?! Can you...Can yo-you see me?!" Jackie shrieked.

Jamie nodded slowly before saying, "A-Are you okay?"

Jackie looked down at herself. She wore pair of charcoal gray fabric shorts, legs and arms rapped in bandages. She did not have a shirt on, but her chest was covered in thick gauze, mid stomach to armpit.

"I'm...I'm okay. B-But you need to come with me." Jackie answered.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"The Guardians, er-the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy need you." Jacqueline answered quickly, coughing a little.

"They're...They're all real?" Jamie perked up a little.

Jacqueline nodded, "Yeah, but they need you and your friend's belief. Children believing in them gives them power to fight Pitch Black."

Jamie frowned, "Pitch who?"

"Pitch Black." Jackie bit her lip. "Hes a...very bad man. He killed the Sandman and...hurt me very badly...Hes also known as-as the Boogeyman, the guy who gives you bad dreams."

"Is...Is that why everyone has been getting nightmares?" Jamie asked curiously.

Jacqueline nodded. "Yeah, but we need to hurry, get your friends, and help power the Guardians again."

Jamie nodded with a wide grin, "Lets do this!"

**New chapter coming soon :)**

-**Shelby (oh look, I totally just spelled my name right.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if this is a bit cheesy, I suck at writing fight scenes lol**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE**

As soon as the giant sleigh 'landed', all of the reindeer ran off, leaving a very angry cursing man to stand up.

Cussing in Russian, North stood up, leaning on a cane. "It is final. My powers are...kapoot."

Tooth helped him to stand straight. "Are you okay North?'

"Just fine." North sighed, getting out of the falling apart sleigh.

Bunny hopped out into the empty street. "Oi! No ones gunna ask about the bunny?"

Before either North or Tooth could reply to Bunny, Tooth spotted Jackie across the street.

"Jackie?!" Tooth shrieked, stumbling to meet the frost girl.

"Why aren't you resting?" North asked, half scolding.

"I brought the last lights!" Jackie answered, gesturing to the half a dozen children following closely behind her.

"These are the last lights? In the entire world?!" North gasped.

Before Jackie could reply, a deep voice echoed throughout the street.

"My, my...are these really the Guardian's of Childhood?"

A tall man appeared from the shadows. That man was none other than Pitch, Jackie's staff in his grasp.

"A old, fat man, leaning on a cane? A pet rabbit? And a colorful pigeon? Its pathetic, really." Pitch snarled, a smirk on his face.

The Burgess children shrank away a little, and the Guardian's stepping inf front of the boys and girls.

Jackie glared at Pitch. She didn't feel...completely terrified of Pitch. No. Jackie felt something cooking up inside of her, ready to explode. She felt...rage, fear, shock, embarrassment, humiliation, disgusted, and so many more feelings all at once.

Pitch smiled with amusement when he saw the winter spirit standing along side with the Guardians.

"Well...Jacqueline Frost! Thought I did my worst to you, eh? At least, within the time frame given...Tell me Guardians, what do you all find in the girl worth protecting? Or are you just letting her tag along your burning parade just because a voice from the moon told you so?" Pitch scoffed, brow raised.

Bunny scowled, "Shut it! Your nothing more than a sick perverted demon!"

"Maybe so, rabbit." Pitch snarled, rolling his eyes.

A few nightmares gathered around their master, as if waiting command.

"And oh sweet, beautiful, innocent Jacqueline, have you even told your precious Guardians or Believers what you went through? Every...single...last detail?" Pitch tested, flicking his tongue between words.

"Stop." Jackie glared, fists clenched.

"How I cut your long white hair, now so uneven?"

Jackie raised a hand up to her head, touching some of the uneven chunks of hair.

"How every slice felt?"

"No..." Jackie whispered, eyes wide.

"How it felt, to lose your _virginity_ to a 'sick perverted demon'?"

"Stop it!" Jackie shrieked.

"How every..._touch felt_?" Pitch smirked, amused at Jacqueline's reaction.

A tear streamed down Jacqueline's cheek as she screamed, "SHUT UP!"

The Burgess children didn't have a single clue what Pitch was referring to, but they did know it was making Jackie very upset.

Jamie stepped forward suddenly. "Leave her alone!"

Pitch snorted and answered sarcastically, "Oh no! A little boy! What ever shall I do?"

"Why are you being so mean to my friends? I mean, all the Guardians do is help children! And Jackie is the best-est person...ever!" Jamie fought back bravely, stuttering a little.

"Why, your an annoying little boy. Maybe I should show you _exactly _i'm talking about to Jackie." Pitch threatened, teeth bared.

Jackie's head snapped up. The mere thought or mention of Pitch...violating Jamie...a little boy they way he had done to her...made her...blind with out of control emotion.

Pitch began to cackle, much to the kids still confusion and the Guardian's horror and disgust.

Suddenly a snowball hit Pitch in the jaw, knocking him onto the ground.

Everyone looked to Jackie, who was tossing another snowball lightly in the air.

"I told you to quit it." Jackie smirked, tear streaked cheek dried.

The Burgess children all began to giggle, eventually the Guardians joining in, watching Pitch stumble up, holding his jaw.

"You'll pay for that you disgusting little wench!" Pitch seethed, the sky darkening behind him, millions of nightmares seeming to collect behind him, all ready to charge.

Jacqueline stood her ground, taking no affect from Pitch's insults.

"You really think a few children can help you? How can you even protect them if you can't protect yourselves?! WHOS GOING TO PROTECT YOU?!" Pitch raged, arms flailing.

"I will." Jamie stated, stepping in front of Jackie and the Guardians.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Then all of the children stepped up, one by one.

"I will!"

"I will!"

"Me too."

"I-I guess i'll try."

Pitch laughed psychotically. "FOOLS! STILL THINK THERES NO SUCH THING AS THE BOOGEYMAN?!" With a roar, Pitch cast a huge wave of nightmare sand fore ward.

Jamie didn't even blink. "I do believe in you! I'M JUST NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

"Jamie!" Jacqueline gasped, as the wave of darkness came down.

Jamie thrust out his arm and as soon as the first grain of terror sand touched his hand, it turned into a brilliant gold.

The entire wave of sand turned gold, the children laughing, the Guardian's gaping.

Tooth's wings suddenly began to flutter, and with a whoop she zoomed into the air, laughing. North's cane suddenly turning into two gleaming swords.

"Aye what about me?!" Bunny complained, looking down at his fluffy small body.

"What? NO! AFTER THEM!" Pitch commanded his mares.

The mares charged, neighing and snorting in rage.

North sliced through ten horses in one swing of his sword, a grin plastered on his face.

Tooth cut the nightmares with a simple touch of her high powered wings. Even the horses that went after the children burst into gold dust just by the children's touch.

"O crikey!" Bunny yelped, leaping under a car, still in his small bunny form, a legion of horses chasing him.

One of the mares grabbed his tail from under the car, pulling him out...

In full Easter Bunny form.

"Good day, mate!" Bunny mocked, slicing through the surprised horses with his boomerangs.

North threw down his globes, yetis, toys, and elves exploding from inside, all chanting battle cries.

"Yeah!" Bunny yelled with joy, opening a portal, two large stone eggs popping out.

Pitch watched with a stunned face as his nightmares were being destroyed.

"No!" Pitch raged, now on top of a building, watching the children and guardians with anger.

Suddenly a shot of frost hit him in the chest, causing him to stumble back, dropping Jackie's staff.

Jackie swooped down and snatched her staff, holding it tightly. Tooth shot up into the sky, fluttering next to Jackie, Bunny popping out of the building chimney, a snicker on his face. After a moment North came as well.

North charged, swinging his blades at the remaining nightmares, dissolving them on contact.

Bunny and Tooth attacked Pitch, forcing him onto the streets.

Suddenly Pitch was cornered by the Guardians and Jackie.

The Burgess children were looking at the gold sand in the air.

Jamie realized the sand looked like the stuff the Sandman had used. "Guys c'mon! I know what we have to do!" Jamie led the others, the sand following the children.

"This is it Pitch! Theres no where left to hide!" Bunny yelled, boomerangs clenched in his hands.

Pitch cackled and suddenly disappeared into the shadows. The Guardians all turned in circles looking for the shadow man.

Bunny turned and saw Pitch behind Jacqueline, scythe raised.

"Jackie watch out!" Bunny yelled, throwing a boomerang at the scythe.

Pitch blocked it with ease, and brought down his scythe.

A gold whip caught it an inch above Jackie's face, yanking Pitch Black back.

Standing there was the Sandman.

Sandy threw Pitch up with a smile, then pulled him back down, letting the boogeyman crash into the snow covered ground with a thud.

The children and Guardians gathered around the small man cheering.

"Mate...Your a sight for sore eyes!" Bunny laughed.

Sandy smiled and floated up, quickly changing all nightmare sand into dreams, making different magical animals and characters from the excess dust.

The tooth helpers, flew up from where they sat, now able to fly, all of them touching the tooth boxes below them, giving children good memories.

The Burgess kids laughed with joy, starting a snowball fight.

"Bunny!" North called out.

"Oi-" Bunny turned, cut off by a snowball to the face thrown by North.

Tooth smothered a giggle, but Sandy laughed silently at Bunny, who stammered up, snow twitching off his nose.

"I'll get you for that!" Bunny laughed, a grin planted on his face.

"This is my center. Fun." Jackie whispered to herself, before throwing a snowball at Jamie.

Pitch slowly got up.

He looked around, stunned.

"No! How dare you have fun in my presence! I am the boogeyman!" Pitch roared.

He charged forward to grab Jamie, but the boy ran right through him.

The Guardians watched with astonishment as Pitch ran into the forest, tumbling through the greens, onto a frozen lake. He ran right into North, falling on his back onto the ice.

Tooth flicked a quarter into his hand.

"A quarter?" Pitch questioned, looking up.

Suddenly Tooth socked him in the jaw, knocking out one of his teeth.

"And THATS for my fairies!" Tooth smirked, flying away, a group of pixies trailing behind her.

"Oh SO what?! You can't get rid of me forever! There will always ALWAYS be nightmares! Bad dreams and fear! YOU CAN NEVER GET RID OF ME!" Pitch yelled.

North scoffed, "As long as one child believes...we will be here to protect them!"

Pitch snarled, teeth bared, "Fine...then what are THEY doing here?!"

Pitch gestured to the group of mares surrounding the lake.

"Not my fears." North defended.

Jackie walked up to Pitch, standing half a foot away from the boogeyman.

"Pitch Black...it looks like they're your fears!" Jackie smirked.

The with a grunt, Jacqueline kicked Pitch between the legs, causing the man to cry in pain and fall to the floor with a shriek.

The Guardian's winced, but did not feel sorry for the man.

The nightmares charged Pitch, dragging him towards his lair.

"You'll pay for this! All of you! ESPECIALLY YOU JACQUELINE!" Pitch screamed.

He was silenced, being dragged down into the whole, the ground closing up over him

-**Shelby :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers!**

**This is the end of this story...BUT THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL**

**Review or Pm ideas you want me to put in the sequel :P**

**Be on the look out! **

**I will post one more update stating the title of the sequel when its out :)**

**Cheers!**

**-shelby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

**SEQUEL IS OUT :)**

**Title: What I Never Got to Do**

**Thanks :)**

**-Shelby**


End file.
